Thicker Than Water
by LadyTullyofRiverrun
Summary: As Sansa is concerning herself with Winterfell's defenses against any potential enemies, she receives news of Jon's newly formed alliance with the Targaryen Queen. As she prepares herself for the aftermath, she finds comfort and distraction in the arms of The Hound, who has just arrived in Winterfell. Sandor/Sansa, Brienne/Tormund, Arya/Gendry.
1. Chapter 1

Thicker than Water

Chapter One -

"Here they come!" Arya Stark bounced down the wooden steps, her gloved hand dusting off the fallen snow from the thin railing.

Sansa shook her head, smiling, as Arya's strong yet tiny frame was halfway across the yard. In a moment, Arya would be shouting at the guards to open up the gates. Knowing her little sister - she might try to open them herself. Sansa couldn't deny her excitement either, it was past due time for Jon to come home. She enjoyed her role as Lady of Winterfell, the de facto Queen of the North, but Jon was the true King. There was no denying he had proven himself fit to rule. Bran was no longer himself - he had changed so much due to his visions that he could never be King. Sansa knew she would lead beside Jon, but her true interest was protecting her family and the people of the North with strong defenses. She had no plans to get herself into any more battles any time soon.

The new gates gave a great creak as men and women alike pried them apart. Sansa felt her chest filling with pride. They were good workers; her workers. She knew Jon would be thrilled with all her accomplishments. Sansa watched the party ride forth - there was Brienne and Pod at the front, of course - as well as Ser Davos and several other men riding along in his party, all heavily outfitted in warm leathers and fur cloaks. Some were in chainmail and other full armored suit and helmets, ready to fight, if the party was attacked while traveling home. Sansa continued scanning the small crowd, but saw no sign of Jon. She swallowed, nervous for a moment. He had to be safe - didn't he? They would have sent a raven, and he couldn't be - no. He couldn't be dead, not after they were finally all home.

She stepped back, as did Arya, waiting as patiently as they possibly could until everyone had dismounted from their horses and come forth to properly greet them. Brienne quickly strode over to her, and Sansa took the tall, strong woman's hands in her own. "Jon," Sansa said. "Is he - is everything all right?"

"He's well, My Lady," Brienne said quickly. Her eyes locked onto Sansa's. "I have a letter for you. It explains his current situation. I'm here to help advise you, as well as Ser Davos."

The Onion Knight took Sansa's hands next, smiling at her as he always did, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Take heart, m'lady," he said. "Your brother sends his well wishes, and things will all be settled sooner than you think."

Sansa nodded, trying not to show her confusion. Arya, on the other hand, poured loudly and protested about Jon's absence. Sansa tried to quiet her sister down, but Arya had spotted someone who had arrived with Brienne's party, and practically ran into the young man's arms. Sansa's eyes widened as she watched her little sister. She looked at Brienne questioningly, and Brienne shrugged.

Ser Davos cleared his throat, and Arya and her friend finally parted. Sansa was keen enough to notice her sister's hand lingering by the man's. Arya looked at everyone staring at them, and tried not to laugh. "We - we were in the Night's Watch together. And the Brotherhood without Banners. Until they sold him to a witch."

"What?" Sansa asked, confused.

"Oh, never mind. Look - Gendry and I have some catching up to do. I'll meet you in your chambers when you're ready to discuss Jon, Sansa. Just send for me, we'll be in the training yard." Arya and Gendry had already begun walking away, loudly chattering about hot pies, and swords.

Sansa continued greeting all the men, thanking them for all they had done for her brother and the North. A tall man, almost as tall as Brienne, was covered head to toe in plain, sturdy steel armor, and the last one to greet her. She reached out her hand. "You can remove your armor, Ser," she said to the Knight. "They've closed the gates and I assure you we're well protected."

The Knight said nothing, but lingered in front of her, and Sansa had a strange feeling of deja vu. It wasn't Jon - he wasn't that big of a man - but she knew this person, somehow. Sansa frowned. She was no longer a child and didn't have to put up with ridiculous pranks anymore. She was the Lady of Winterfell, and this Knight would do as she commanded.

"I said, you may remove your armor, now, Ser." Sansa leaned in, her tone dark as her lovely hand-made dress and cloak.

The man's large hands reached upwards, as he obeyed her order, and the Hound pulled off his heavy helmet and gloves. "Not a Ser," he said, but his voice had changed. He would have growled it at her before. He spoke to her the same way he did right before the very last time they saw each other. Tenderly. Softly.

"Hello, Sandor," Sansa said, steadying her voice. "Not a Ser." She took his hand in hers, and the two continued to look at each other. "It's been a long time."

Sandor nodded, and they couldn't let go of each other's hands. He knew Davos and the others were watching them with the same looks on their faces when they saw the little she-wolf jump into the arms of that boy with the warhammer. Sandor didn't want to pull away from her, however. Sansa was looking at him very closely, and wouldn't let go of the grip she had around his fingers. As far as he was concerned, Sansa Stark didn't have to ever stop touching him.

"My lady," Brienne said, breaking the silence. "Shall we meet now or - "

"Let us give Arya a little time with her friend before we meet. About an hour or so, they have not seen each other in a very long time. Nor have I seen my - friend - for some time." Sansa knew Brienne would be confused at her calling the Hound her friend, but she didn't care at this point. She had shed enough tears in her lifetime and she had left enough words unspoken. It was time.

"Make yourselves at home," Sansa said to the traveling party. "Please go the kitchens and eat and drink what you wish - you have earned your keep here, but we have much to do in the coming winter. Sleep well, and I will hold a meeting in the morning, where I will include your deeds and give you your newly assigned duties in my address to our loyal allies."

She knew they would see her as a confident leader and also as a fair one, but she did particularly not want them to see her around the Hound any longer. Even Sandor looked impressed at how firmly and direct she was - however Sansa felt something very vulnerable and secret deep within her heart. She decided she would tell him, but only if he would let her in. The men began to leave, but Sansa quickly reached her arm out to stop Sandor. "No," she said. "You stay with me. I must speak with you."

For a brief moment, she thought he might ignore her, but he stayed. Perhaps, Sansa thought, he has a weakness for me, as well. Cersei once told her love was weakness, but Cersei loved to drink, she loved to toy with people, she loved to tell lies. If those things would be her downfall, Sansa would have thought Cersei a dead woman a long time ago. The Hound was strong, but even he could love - and Sansa knew she could do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;"Chapter Two - /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" Sansa had to continually reassure Brienne before her sworn protector finally agreed to leave her alone in the same room with Sandor Clegane. Sandor smirked during the ladies' argument, saying nothing, and Sansa was briefly reminded why he could be so infuriated at times. Brienne unhappily settled at her and Pod being stationed by the door. Sansa could still hear Brienne grumbling, as she shut the heavy door and locked it behind her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" Turning to face the Hound, she saw his arms opening for her. He had taken off the rest of his armor while Sansa had bickered with Brienne, and settled it down onto her large oak desk, leaning his giant body against the edge. Sansa reached out for him once again, nestling her head under his chin. He closed his arms around her, drawing her in so closely she was nearly lifted off the ground. Sansa closed her eyes as he reached his hand up to stroke her hair, still holding her tightly with his other arm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "And what would your sworn shield say now," he teased. "Hardly proper for the Lady of Winterfell to be alone with a man. Think she'd be all right with - with this?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "I think you worry too much about what she thinks," Sansa replied. "I only worry about about Winterfell."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "I thought a lot about you," Sandor admitted./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "Did you? Arya told me a little. She said you two traveled together."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "Sansa. I'm sorry I couldn't - "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "No." She said it firmly, and he stopped his apologies. "I don't want to talk about it, any of it. Let the past die. Tell me how you feel right now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "The same. Just stronger. Everything is real here, in the North. Even the strange things."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" Sansa slipped her arm out from his embrace, and stroked his cheeks, gently caressing his burns. She ran her fingers over his forehead, his lips, hungrily kissing him as he kissed her back, his hands sinking into her hair. Sansa could feel the warmth of his body. She pressed herself into him, feeling him growing hard. He sensed her own heat, his fingers exploring the curve of her hip. He was almost a little nervous - which surprised Sansa. She guided his hands down to her firm bottom. Sandor stroked her skin through her ebony dress, stretching his fingers downward to touch her lithe thighs. She traced his skin with her hands, exploring his powerful arms and his strong back. As her hands finally settled on his legs, Sansa realized how excited they both were, and she glanced toward the door. Sandor was beginning to pull away at the fabric covering her breasts with his teeth. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "I don't have a place we can - "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "I'll move my armor," the Hound reassured her, his lips settling on the nape of her neck./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" Sansa almost gave in, once she felt his teeth sinking into her tender skin, but she shook her head. "Not on the desk, I want to be in my bed, and not have Brienne listening by the door. If she hears us, she's going to be very upset. I'm afraid she might...mistake things between us."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "And you said I worried too much about her," Sandor grumbled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "She's overprotective," Sansa said. "A kiss is one thing, but you want what I want, too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "I do," he said. "Tonight?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "Yes. I have to find out what this business with Jon is - I must know what I'm going say to the lords and ladies of the Northern houses tomorrow. I will have to try to get Brienne to give me privacy after I speak with her. I'll tell her I need to bathe. Meet me by my chambers, after she's gone to bed."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "I'm not leaving your side until then."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "You should eat something, you've been traveling for so long. Please, Sandor. I know I can make my own decisions, but I don't want trouble with Brienne. It's not worth creating any conflict while Jon is away."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "I'm not so sure you'll have to worry about being the one trying to distract her for very long - that crazed wildling is coming back for her, from what I've heard. Wants to marry her, and put babies in her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "He's been looking at her like a wolf, ever since he first saw her. And that boy with Arya?" Sansa raised an eyebrow. "Just what are his intentions with my sister?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "She's old enough to fend for herself," Sandor replied. "If you want, I'll rough him up a bit."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" Sansa smiled and shook her head. "I'll find out."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" Sandor still wouldn't let her go, and Sansa gave him a few more kisses until he was satisfied. She opened up the door after they had straightened out their clothing, and Brienne shot furious looks at the Hound, who tried to avoid Brienne's angry gaze. Pod looked at the ground as the Hound sauntered away, headed towards the kitchens./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "My Lady?" Brienne looked at Sansa, her eyebrows raised. "Do you want to tell me what that was about? I can't believe I left you alone in the same room as the Hound - I won't be doing that again."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "We had a small matter to clear up. When I knew Sandor Clegane, he had sworn his allegiance to the Lannisters - it seems he broke his ties with them a long time ago, if he ever truly had one at all. Pod, would you go fetch Arya and Ser Davos? My sister's 'friend' may go the kitchens and eat. This is a close family matter, and I think it should just be Arya and I hearing the news about Jon first."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;" "Yes, My Lady," Pod said; dutiful as always./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.5px;" /p 


End file.
